bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Naga's Return
After defeated the Doom Beings, the Vexos and the Twelve Orders; Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, and Alice had a party in Marucho's house until.... The New Brawler POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! Julie:Guys have heard that? Dan:How can't we? Drago:Yes It was loud. Shun:SKYRESS! I thought that I will never see you again! Skyress:Me Too! but Drago and Hydranoid Made me return back. Robin:Excuse me are you the battle brawlers? Dan:yes.And who are you? Drago:this is Robin he wants to be a brawler. Dan:shure but do you have a bakugan? Robin:Yes Ventus Wolfox. Wolfox:Yes I am his bakugan Shun: But to be a brawler you have to be a strong Brawler Robin:Test me in a brawl. Runo:You won't beat him. Robin:Let's see if these words are write. Shun/Robin:Bakugan Field open! Robin:Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Wolfox stand! Shun Bakugan brawl! Skyress stand! BakuMeter:Skyress at 900gs Wolfox at 950gs Shun:Ability Activate! Wing Storm ! BakuMeter:Skyress at 1200gs Robin:Ability activate! Twin slicer BakuMeter:Wolfox at1200gs Skyress at 950gs Shun:Ability activate ! winged blow BAkuMeter:Skyress at 1250gs Wolfox at 900gs Shun:Double ability Spinning wind plus Winged Drain Bakumeter Skyress at 1600gs Wolfox at 100gs Robin:Enough ! ability activate Atomic Blow Bakumeter:Wolfox at 3200gs Skyress at 100gs Wolfox:Take This (Uses a canon in his chest and hit Skyress) Shun:NOOOOOOOO!! BakuMeter:Battle over winner Robin! All the brawlers:WE CAN'T BELIVE THAT ROBIN WON! Robin:Yes I will help you Against Naga you like to All the brawlers:NAGA?!! Robin:Yes Naga has returned. How?! Dan:Drago is that right ? Drago:Yes Dan It is Julie:But how?We all saw him exploding. Drago: Yes but truly he escaped and with every opponnent we defeat he gains energy Hydranoid:And now he is extreamly powerful Dan:It is not a problem we defeated him once and we will do it again. Drago:No Dan! it is not that easy Preyas:Yes we saw him he destroid a hole planet just one hit! Runo:Preyas you are joking. Drago:No Runo It is real Suddenly they heard an explosion Naga:Hi Brawlers! All Of them:NAGA!!!! Naga?! Naga:Yes brawlers I am back! Dan:We chalenge you to a brawl Naga:I say OK All of them:Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand Robin:can I brawl too? Dan:Yes of course Robin:Bakugan brawl Wolfox stand BakuMeter:Brawlers at 5550gs naga at 2000gs Naga:Ability activate Destruction boost BakuMeter:Naga at 5550gs Brawlers at 2000gs Robin:Fusion Ability activate Fox Laser YV BakuMeter:Brawlers at 3000gs Naga at 4550gs Dan:Still not enough! BakuMeter:Battle over winner Naga! Naga:Now I will take Drago Evoution power Drago:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Drago Becomes Ultimate Dragonoid) Naga:Bye brawlers HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dan:He took....Drago's power....The Ultimate Bakugan's Power! R.vsB. Dan:Drago!are you OK? Drago(in a tired voice):I Think so Robin:sorry i disappoint you Drago:Robin,you and Wolfox tried and that is enough Dan:Yes he is right (After a period of time) Robin:BART!! Bart:ROBIN!! Master Naga told me that you are with the brawlers Robin:Yes i...Wait a second YOU WORK FOR NAGA!!! Bart:yes robin Naga sent me tom battle you and DEFEAT YOU!!! Robin:Ok let's do it!! Bart and Robin:Bakugan field open!bakugan brawl bakugan stand!!! Bart:ability activate Grand glow Bakumeter:Lenes at 1150gs Wolfox at 750gs Robin:Ability activate Jet impact (suddnly the battle field dissapeard and the battle ends. Bart:What was that Robin:I don't now Naga:IT WAS ME!! Robin:Naga Bart:MASTER NAGA!! Naga:yes Whe i took drago's power i gaind the power to do almost any thing.....That includs ending battles Robin:YOU ARE REALY EVIL NAGA:thank's robin HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!(he and bart vanishs) Drago restores the power Appolonier:Drago must restore his power back to defeat Naga Lars Lion:Yes but how ? Exedra:We can battle him and when he deafeats us he can take the ultimate power from us Oberus:let's chalenge him now!! (in the brawlers house) The soliders:Drago Drago:The legendery soliders The soliders:yes we know that naga took your power and we are here to give it to you back Drago:Realy! The soliders:yes but in order to take the power you must defeat all of us you and another one you and Dan choose Dan: we will pick Robin Robin:Me? Lars Lion:Good choise! we sense a huge amount of power in him Robin:so it will be 5 vs. 2 The soliders:Yes you will face us alone! Dan:let's go gate card set bakugan brawl Ultimate drago stand! Robin: Bakugan brawl Wolfox stand Appolonier:Ability activate Destruction Nova Dan ability activate Eraser boost Lars lion ability activate bright wave (after a long battle) Dan: we finally did it! drago you are now pyrus lumino dragonoid! Robin: you too wolfox you became extreme wolfox!! Dan now we are ready to defeat Naga!! all the brawlers: LET'S GO!!! (more soon) Category:Stories